See Beneath
by BecaCos12
Summary: Alec is a Gaelic Footballer, who's making a move from London to Dublin to start a bigger career for himself. Magnus loves his career as an actor, basing his career around Dublin. Let's mix things up a little. Malec. AU AH. Enjoy! Please Rate and Review! Encourage me! xD
1. Author Note

_Hi Guys,_

_So, this is just me giving a quick note on the story (to come) and just to note that: _

_1. No, I own none of the Cassandra Clare characters,etc; and of course, Emeli Sande (ft. Labrynth)'s song, except the story itself and any OC characters._

_2. This is my First Malec (and Song) Fic so I hope it's not insane._

_3. Yes, I'm Irish, and I'm using my home country to base the story, but that's about it._

_4. My spelling is probably going to look wrong, but it's probably just because I've learnt English the proper way, no offence xD_

_5. Yes, I take responsibility for any errors or so on._

_I like numbers. xD_

_So, this is the summary of what's to come.. _

_**Alec is a Gaelic Footballer, who's making a move from London to Dublin to start a bigger career for himself. He is constantly being chased by girls, and this is another reason for his big move. Will he cope with the move? Will he learn to open up to his true feelings?**_

_**Magnus loves his career as an actor, basing his career around Dublin. He's had shows in the Gaiety Theatre and the O2. He's lived in London, where he was born and raised, but moved over to further his career. He's openly gay, and a bit of a flirt, but something is bothering him.. Will he be honest with his own feelings? Or will he push everyone away to save himself?**_

_~An_

_So, Let me know what you think, and R & R's are needed to help me keep going._


	2. Chapter 1

_*Please Note: This Is Written in a Narrative P.O.V. Showing From Alec/Magnus/Oc's Angle.*_

"I know it's unfair Sam, but things happen. It would be insane to drop an opportunity like this, and you know it." Sighing, Alec ran his calloused fingers through his thick hair, letting the brunette locks fall onto his forehead in disarray. "Yes, I do realise how far Dublin is from here, but I really have a great chance at a career here, you know that."

The voice on the opposite end of the phone became high pitched and desperate. "Baby, I can't lose you. We have suck a great thing going on between us here. Don't give up on us, please baby."

Grimacing at the tone, Alec raised his eyes heavenward, shaking his head, and silently taking a breath of relief at the thought of moving further from it. "Sam, I'm going, it's done. Anyway, we're both at pinnacles in our careers. You can't leave London – you just got signed; but I can and will leave."

The voice suddenly went incredulous and pitchy. "Are you breaking up with me? Over the PHONE?!"

Clearing his throat, Alec winced. "Sam, we were never technically together. We hooked up a few times, and I was drunk more often than not during them."

"Are you saying you had to be drunk to end up in my bed?"

"Yes exac- I mean, no of course not, Samantha. Listen, I've to go. My flight is being called now. Have a nice, uh, nice life, I guess."

He put the phone down, cutting the phone off as she began a new tirade of endless and pointless ranting, quickly clicking his phone to Flight Mode. Releasing a breath, he hefted his carry on over his shoulder, quickly queuing up for the flight.

A tap on his shoulder made him pause and turn; a quizzical expression on his face as he caught the awed eye expression on the woman who stood behind him.

"Excuse me; I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but aren't you Alexander Lightwood, the new player for the Dublin GAA team, right?" Her voice was equally as awed and excited as her expression now.

Smiling politely, Alec nodded his head, fixing the strap on his shoulder, before shrugging and nodding his head. "Yes, that's me."

**_~Thanks for reading guys, Sorry for the short Chapter. Let me know what you think. Rate and Review!~_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**~ Magnus N P.O.V. ~**_

Fixing his hair into place, Magnus sighed as he dragged a fine toothed-comb through his hair.

"_Magnus, you're on in five for last roll call, hurry it up mate_." A voice yelled over the intercom box that hung over his vanity mirror haphazardly.

Sighing, he stood and brushed imagined lint from his suit. Glancing in the mirror with a wink, he looked himself over. The black tailored suit shimmered with glitter, a blue tie peeking from between the lapels. His dark hair held a variety of colours in each spiked up piece. His cat-like eyes glowed, an ageless look in them.

Leaving the room, he bypassed all the attendants who were putting away props, heading up to the curtains, grinning and winking to Sean, who stood across the stage behind the opposite curtain, a blush blooming across his cheeks as he waved once, before giving a nod and running onto the stage, his arm out towards Magnus, who had mirrored his movement, grinning like a fool as he ran to Sean and gripped his hand, standing at the front of the stage, both bowing simultaneously.

**~x~**

Cheers arose from the audience, cameras flashing and flowers getting tossed upon the pair. Bending down and picking up a rose, Magnus pressed a kiss against the petals, before sending it soaring across the audience, who reached eagerly towards it. A delighted squeal arose from a member of the crowd, as a viewer gripped the rose tightly in her hands, pressing it against their cheek.

Magnus gave the girl a wink, before wrapping an arm around Sean's shoulder, kissing his cheek before turning and running off the stage with a broad wave.

"Ya did brilliantly tonigh', Magnus." Sean had caught up with him, and was holding onto the sleeve of Magnus's jacket sleeve, a mischievous grin upon his face.

"Of course I did, I'm the best at what I do." Magnus smirked, patting Sean on the hand, before turning into his changing room, a small star with his name dotted out in rhinestones sparkling on the door, just above eye level.

Rolling his eyes, Sean leaned against the now open door, his rich brown eyes lit from within, a faint amusement shining through as he took in the taller man. "Oh of course, Mags. You're an inspiration to us all, ye are." The lilt of his Dublin accent deepened with his enjoyment. The younger and shorter man raked his fingers through his hair, which had been neatly gelled back as part of his characters role. His own suit was a more conservative black, a faint shine woven through between the materials, giving it an illuminated glow. He looked like he had just stepped out of a '50s movie, and was preparing for his next scene.

Smirking, Magnus shook his head, blowing a kiss towards his mirror as he began to pack his things, tossing hair mousses and gels into the oversized gym bag that lay, bulging with clothes and other bits and pieces, haphazardly on the edge of Magnus's own set chair, his name embroidered along the back of the dark lilac seat in a pale cream stitching.

"I know I am, Sean. I'm a gift to this acting company." He returned; a small hint of teasing in his voice.

"I do worry about the thoughts that enter your mind. I'm quite sure if ye said anything like that in front of Oul' Mosey then you'd be chucked out."

"Mosey loves me, I'm his favourite actor in the place. Plus, on the brighter side, he doesn't give a damn about my feelings toward men."

"Feelings towards men, my arse. You're as bent as the_ Red Cow Roundabout_ and everyone knows it."

"Well, you certainly know about it, don't you?"

Sean's cheeks tinged a pale pink, the freckles on his cheek darkening against the color. "Yes, of course I know. I, for one, think it suits you."

Magnus winked at the man, finally forcing the zip on his over packed bag to shut, a huff of breath escaping him as he shut it with finality.

"Let's get home and just find out if I really am _bent_ as you claim." He grinned, grabbing a hold of the man's hand and pulling him out of the room, slamming the door shut and locked behind them both.

_**AN:**_

_**Four Reviews and 3 Follows! Thanks a billion guys! That means so much. Any who, sorry about any confusion with my Irish-ness coming through. (If you don't understand some of the references or sayings and what not, PM me :3) I'll update as often as I can as well, since it's Summer, and it doesn't like it -Cough Cough.- I'll be able to write more often than not. I'll bring in the song part of it as soon as I get the pair to finally meet. You'll probably understand it more then. Oh, and this is rated T so.. it'll probably get dirtier in later scenes and I'll be forced to move it up to an M rating because of my minds filthiness. This one is also a bit longer, not by much - but I'm getting there... Eventually. **_

_**^-^ 3**_

_**Anyone interested in a Supernatural fic? I'm working on one at the minute, strictly Destiel of course ;D. **_

_**Let me know, I'll put a poll on my page. :)**_

_**Thanks a billion!**_

_**Beca**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**~ Alec N.P.O.V. ~**_

_**3 Weeks Later…**_

Slipping into his room, Alec shut the door with a sigh. His muscles ached from the match he had played that day, and his head was feeling fuzzy from the party his team had just left, celebrating their 3-2 win. He felt exhilarated from the win, a stupid grin lighting up his face. Slipping his shirt off, he dropped it haphazardly on the ground, stumbling through his apartment while muttering nonsensically under his breath.

Finally reaching his room, Alec kicked off his shoes, dropping to his back on the bed. With a low groan, he tugged the thick blanket over his body, wrapping it over himself tightly. Flinching at the flashing light from his phone, his threw it into a shoe, a smile lighting his face as he finally drifted to a deep and peaceful slumber.

_**~Next Morning...~**_

"_You have one new voice message."_

Grimacing, Alec rubbed his knuckles across his eyes, hitting the button to listen to the message.

"_Hi again Alec, it's me, I know you said we were over. Yet, I can't help but think about you. Please call me. I miss you."_

Sam's whiny voice drowned through the phone, and Alec quickly deleted the message. Hanging up on the Voicemail service, his phone vibrated, warning him of an incoming text.

A grin grew on his face as he noticed the text was from his new-found friend and fellow team player, Jace Wayland.

_~Got tickets to a great show tonite, wanna go?~_

Grimacing softly at the bad text language, Alec quickly typed in a positive reply, deciding it wouldn't hurt to go to some show. The paparazzi would love it, he would complain, and Jace would laugh it off. He already felt a bond growing with his teammate. He also had a strange feeling in his chest when he would see the other man. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and he refused to acknowledge his sisters' knowing answers through the phone. He decided it would probably be better to ignore the strange emotions that prospered within him.

Climbing out of bed, he stretched, his arms folding behind his head, his elbows jutting out. He stood, releasing a breath. He strolled to his wardrobe, tugging on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a loose shirt. Padding out to the kitchen, he bent over the counters, grabbing a bowl, before reaching into the press above his head to grab some cereal. Fixing up a bowl of good old Rice Krispies, he leant against the countertops, flipping the radio on as he ate.

Another buzz of his phone alerted him of a text. Sighing, his lips tilted up as Jace's name popped up once again.

_~Its a drama, clary wants to see it. I cud get her to bring Simon?~_

Hissing in a breath, Alec shook his head, an odd tightening in his chest forming as the name Clary was mentioned. Shaking the feeling, he forced himself to reply.

_~Sure, is it formal?~_

The phone buzzed once more, another text from Jace.

_~These things always are. Meet u outside the gaiety?~_

Alec confirmed the times and couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. It would do him good to get out and about Dublin.

~x~

Grimacing, Alec struggled not to tug at his shirt sleeves, as he stood behind Clary and Jace, who seemed to be in the middle of a love filled moment at the side of a queue. Glancing back at Simon, who stood, formally, in his own suit.

Finally getting to a seat, Alec settled, his eyes lighting up as the show began. The colours and acting on the stage brightening the now darkened room. The opening scenes played out a great deal, describing the drama that would unfold - the twists in events and detailing the tragic ending.

The lights once more dimmed, and the main actors took the stage, one more giving a modern and new twist on the classic Shakespearean play of Romeo and Juliet; only, thus called Romeo and Julian. The play – no longer seemed to be aimed at being melodramatic in its deathly horrors and misfortunes, but at a new era and showing the bravery for being different.

As the actor of Romeo strode onto the stage for the first time, Alec inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he took in the tall, dark man. His eyes followed 'Romeo's' cat eyes, the tinted highlights of his hair catching in the stage lights. Quickly grasping his copy of the playbook, Alec tore through to the casting, his eyes falling on the image, of a grinning man who was glancing shyly out from the page.

"Magnus Bane," he whispered, almost silently to himself.

_**A.N:**_

_**Thank you once again for reading my story! I own nothing but the story and any OC characters, blah blah yadda yadda. ;)**_

_**Anyway. Rate and Review! Let me know what you think?**_

_**Becca x**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**~Magnus N.P.O.V. ~**_

Magnus slipped into his suit, once more preparing for his final time on the stage. Murmuring his one of his oh so many lines under his breath, he fixed the tie that refused to lie in place properly. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Julian is the sun."

"Oh, Romeo. Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Mosey's, the director, voice spoke through the intercom, breaking Magnus's train of thought. Sighing reluctantly, he dropped the tie against his shirt, leaving the dressing room. Sean strolled past him, without making a comment, a short smile on his face. Magnus tried to catch his arm, to wish him luck, but the other man tugged free, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Magnus.

"Leave it, Magnus. I got the picture, mate."

"I wasn't coming over about… that. I only wanted to wish you luck."

The other man_ hmphed, _turning away to head to his side of the stage. Pulling a face, Magnus reluctantly stepped to his own side of the stage, listening to the scenes that were being played out, letting his mask drop into place as he silently prepared himself. Fixing the barely visible microphone wire into place, he fixed the lapels of his suit jacket, before heaving a breath and finally stepping onto the stage, his movements and acting perfected from time and practise.

~x~

Taking his final bow, Magnus released Sean's hand, wondering idly if it would be for the final time. The curtains dropped in front of them, and he turned to congratulate the other man. His brow furrowed with a displeased frown as he took in Sean's retreating back. Sighing softly, the weight of the world on his shoulders, Magnus turned and headed towards his dressing room. A group of privileged and star-struck fans strode up to him in a flourish, waving pens and paper at his face. Plastering on a winning smile, Magnus took them, signing his name over paper, photographs of himself, and even – though reluctantly – signing a woman's bosom.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show, but I've got to head to my dressing room. Thank you for coming."

With those parting words, he fought his way into his room, only to find a reporter sitting at his vanity table, a determined look upon her face. Her hair was held back firmly, a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses stuck on his nose, a pen sticking out of her hair and another held firmly in her grip next to a pad.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you after you just finished, but your director sent me in. I'm Roisin McDonna, Stage Columnist for the Irish Herald. Could I take some more of your time to ask some questions?"

"Well, since you've been forced to wait, I don't see why not." Shrugging an elegant shoulder, Magnus sat on the pouf that stood against the back wall, crossing one leg over the other. "Oh, and please, call me Magnus."

"Thank you. I'll just shoot right in then." She grinned, a glint in her eye that immediately put Magnus on the defence. "Magnus Bane. You've been in many different plays know, for the last five years. How's it feeling finishing this brilliant and well-written play?"

"Well, it's been a great run, and I adored the changes that had been made to the play. I've made many new friends during the production, and I've gained some more experience. It's been a brilliant time. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

~x~

After showing the nosey and infuriating reporter out, Magnus grabbed his long coat, shucking it over his shoulders. Stepping out the dressing room, he flipped the switch on the lights, and grinned to himself. He noticed that everyone had pretty much left for the afters party, which he had already declined going to.

Stepping out onto the stage, he took a glance around, noting that the cleaners were starting to make their way around. Waving to them, he received a nod in return. Turning to face the audience, he shut his eyes, letting his head fall back as he exhaled a sigh.

"_What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculties! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an angel!_" He called suddenly, his voice echoing around the large and spaced out room.

"_In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?_" A low voice returned, echoing more softly than Magnus's voice had.

Magnus startled at the voice, his body whipping around as he faced a young man. Raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head to the side, looking the man up and down through narrowed eyes.

"Who are you? Some stalker, come to make his kill?"

The young man turned a bright shade of pink, ducking his head down as he shrugged. "I.. I'm sorry for startling you. I just wanted to say that I thought your acting was great out there."

Magnus blinked once slowly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You still haven't answered my question. Thank you, though."

"I.. I'm Alexander.. Alexander Lightwood. I'm not a stalker, nor am I a murderer."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"I don't even know what I'm here for. I just saw you on the stage and I.. Oh, what's it matter. I'm going mad." The young man muttered, more to himself than to Magnus.

Magnus took the young man in properly, the neat suit that fit the shoulders in snugly, falling perfectly to his neat black shoes. His dark hair falling against his forehead. Finally looking at the young man's face, his eyes reverted to his full lips that were turned down in a confused line. His eyes were a startlingly clear blue.

"Well, I don't know whether you're going mad or not, but how about we go for some coffee? I need caffeine after a show."

Alexander's mouth gaped slightly, his lips parted ever so. Before he even realised what he was doing, his mouth opened.

"I'd like that."

_**A.N:**_

I know I've kind of forgotten about the Song, but I think I might just leave it for now, and add it in later. xD I've gotten so caught up in this. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll rate and review it!

I know I've a bit of Irishness in this, and let me know if I go away with the fairies with it. ;D

Thank You!

Becca x

P.S. If we could please, please, pleaseeee bring in the reviews to ten, that'd be brilliant! I need motivation!


	6. Chapter 5

_To Those Who Are Heartless Once Cared Too Much –Unknown. _

_**~ Alec's N.P.O.V. ~**_

Alec sat across from Magnus, nursing a hot cup of tea between his hands. The café was luckily one that stayed open late. His coat lay on the chair behind him, which was just uncomfortable enough to remind him that the seats were meant for a short time sitting only. He listened intently as Magnus described how his career had started out in England, and how he had been bribed into coming over to Dublin. Alec once more took in the man across from him, appraising him, as it were. He didn't know what to make of the feelings that were growing in his chest.

"You know, Alexander. I think you're too busy observing me, and don't know what I've said in the last few minutes."

Magnus's light voice cut through his reverie, and he glanced up quickly. He felt his cheek burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm just... trying to figure you out. I guess." He mumbled, glancing down at the half empty (or should he say half full?) mug of coffee. "And call me Alec. I am more likely to respond to that than Alexander."

Magnus tested the name on his tongue, the name rolling off his tongue as easily as melted butter. "What's to figure out? I'm an open book."

Alec tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows rising into his fringe.

"I don't know. There's something different about you. You're not like most people I know."

"Well, that's a new one." Magnus teased lightly, lifting the mug to his lips to take a sip, before replacing it back on the table.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this."

"You haven't come out to your family, have you?"

Alec stared at the man, his cheeks now flaming brighter than before. Silently, he gazed at the table, his head shaking slowly. "I can't… Not to my parents, anyway. I would never hear from them again."

"Well, what about that sister you mentioned? Surely she'd be alright with it. It's not something you can control. It's just a feeling you have. Just because your parents don't like it, or were brought up a certain way, doesn't mean you have to hide who you are. Be open with them, and if push comes to shove and they disown you, then screw them. It'll hurt, but there's no stopping that. Don't hide yourself just to please others."

Magnus reach a hand across the table, taking Alec's in his own. Alec glanced up at the man, his expression insecure and open. He didn't understand the man across from him, and he had a strange feeling in his chest, just from listening to the man. He couldn't describe the feeling with one word, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"You make it sound so easy. Even though you're saying it'll be hard."

"It's a gift of mine, I like to believe." Magnus winked, his expression lightening.

Alec grinned slightly, his face no longer lost. He sighed softly, his gaze returning to the roughened and scarred table-top. He silently contemplated the idea, a small furrow forming between his brows as he thought about it.

"You're thinking about it too much."

"I'm not... I just... I don't know how to say it."

"Sit them down, and calmly explain it to them." Magnus shrugged a shoulder, his hand slipping under Alec's chin, lifting it up so the pair was looking each other in the eyes.

"I'll try, I guess."

"Good. Now, what's your number? I plan on meeting up with you again, sometime soon."

"I'll write it down. Easier to remember, that way."

Slipping out a pen, Alec quickly scribbled his number on a napkin, grimacing at how tacky he felt while writing it. Taking Magnus's hand, he slipped the napkin in it, a smile dimpling his cheek.

Magnus mirrored his move, slipping a matching napkin into Alec's hand. Winking, Magnus raised Alec's hand, pressing a kiss to the other man's knuckles. Alec's breath hitched, as he watched Magnus stand, tugging Alec up with him.

"I'll be hearing from you soon."

**_A.N: _**

**_So another chapter! Thanks for all the views and so on. Random quote at the top, I just like it so.. Meh._**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_Update soon. :')_**

**_Becca_**


	7. Chapter 6

~ Magnus N.P.O.V. ~

His phone vibrated once again, and a smile illuminated Magnus's face. Lifting the phone practically to his nose, he gazed at the text sent from Alec.

_I'm going to a family get together, wanna be my plus one?_

His eyes widening with surprise, Magnus almost dropped the phone with shock as he stared at the text. He and Alec had been – well, he could say they were almost dating at this point now, for three weeks. He hadn't expected Alec to ask him out to a family event for a while yet. He knew Alec hadn't even mentioned the subject to his parents.

_Does this mean you've talked to them?_

A ten minute pause ensued, and Magnus sighed, knowing what the silence meant. He quickly typed another message, sending it with resolve.

_You have to tell them before they meet me. They'll get pissed otherwise._

A quick vibration of his phone alerted him of a reply, and his brows furrowed slightly.

_But if they meet you first, then they'll get it. Please?_

Huffing a frustrated but amused sigh, Magnus quickly sent him a confirmation of going, and internally debated on what to wear. He picked up the phone to dial Alec's number, when said person's name flashed up on the screen.

"Well, hello handsome, I was just about to call you."

"I just wanted to warn you that we're going to a play."

"I love plays. Especially when I get a chance to watch them instead of perform in them."

"Well... I hope you like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. My mother decided it would be a great – and to quote- 'experience for you and your sister to see some performing arts, and it's just something we're doing for Max' – this is the same Max who asked me to take him paintballing. How are we meant to cope with him in a play?"

"Well, maybe he'll surprise you."

"Only if Snow White is 'hotter than that Disney chick'."

Magnus chuckled softly, his voice becoming teasing.

"Should I worry if you found her to be hot?"

"No. Definitely not. I told you about trying the girl thing. The last one is definitely a stalker."

"She's still calling?"

"If I get any more voicemails begging me to at least answer the phone and talk to her, I'll snap. Oh, shit. Speak of the Devil."

A groan emitted from the other end of the phone, and Magnus's eyes furrowed.

"What's happened now?"

"She's sent me a text. She's saying that she's taking the next flight over. How many times do I have to tell her we're through? We weren't even a couple!"

Alec's voice pitched with desperation, which Magnus found so endearing. Chewing his lip, he murmured thoughtfully, "I guess you'll have to come out to her as well."

"I already tried that!"

"Well, maybe if she saw a photo of us, she'll get the picture."

"Yeah, hopeful – hang on. I've another call. Hold for me?"

Magnus grinned once more, hiding his worry. "I hold for no man."

"I'm not just any man, though."

"True. Make it quick, Darling."

The tone let Magnus know that he was on hold, and he silently went through his wardrobe, wondering idly whether or not to wear the purple shirt that had some sparkle, or the more conservative black shirt with his jeans.

"Magnus! I'm panicking! What will I do? She's called my mother and is coming tonight."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I wouldn't want to break up a reunion."

"Please, please come tonight. I can't deal with crazy-psycho and my parents alone."

"Fine. If you really need me. I'll be there. Promise."

"I'll pick you up at six." Came the grateful reply, Alec's voice filled with relief.

"Now, on to more important and life threatening matters: sparkles or conservative?"

A laugh echoed down the phone. "Conservative, unless you plan on giving my father a coronary."

"Conservative it is."

"My hero."

"See you at six. Don't be late. Unless you want a cold shoulder."

Grinning happily, Magnus hung up once more, heading for a shower, a large and fluffed up towel thrown over his shoulder.

_**A.N:**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and views!**_

_**Sorry for being a bit later than normal this time. I had a bit of trouble with it.**_

_**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I'm hoping to fit Beneath Your Beautiful into the next chapter or so. :O**_

_**Rate and Reviews! Thank you :3**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot. And I need the constructive criticism, or else I'll just keep making mistakes. Better to learn from them than repeatedly fail. Anywho, I'm not sure about the ending to this one, but we'll see how it goes. Drop me a review with what you think. :) **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Becca.**_

_**x**_

_"But you cant shut everyone out. I mean you have to have someone to love. . .someone to hold on to. . . someone-"_  
_**― Hubert Selby Jr., Requiem for a Dream**_

Alec pulled his Ford to a sudden halt, having finally found the perfect spot. Releasing his seat belt from its clasp, he glanced – not for the first (and hopefully never the last) time – at the man, who up until that very morning, had had his hair in colourful spikes and wore bright glittering clothes. Now, Magnus sat before him, his hair slicked back until it almost touched his shoulders, not a colour or sparkle in sight, his suit straight as a pin and conservative. Alec had almost walked by him when he first stepped into the apartment.

"You are amazing." He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to the smooth cheek.

"I try, just for you Darling." Came the quick and teasing reply.

Quickly climbing out of the car, Alec strolled around, grasping Magnus's door open, a wry smirk on his face. "It's about time I've gotten to the door before you."

"Well, you're usually to slow to get to it, this is a first." Magnus teased, taking a sudden hold of Alec's hand, tugging him down as he planted a kiss against the other's lips. A sudden flame, an eruption, explosion of emotion surged through them both, their lips pressing urgently together.

Pulling back abruptly, Alec's breaths gasped out as he stumbled backwards, catching himself before he set off a car alarm. His face had turned a bright pink, right up to the roots of his hair. Not from embarrassment, mind you, but from the passion that had been released in such a simple kiss. His mind idled as he remembered their first kiss.

_***Flashback***_

_Alec swung on his heels, his back against the door of his apartment as he faced Magnus, a shy smile flashing on his face. They had just returned home from their first coffee, and Magnus had offered to drop him home. Flicking some hair from his brow, Alec ducked his head._

"_So… That was a great night. Thank you for the coffee… And for listening."_

"_It was my pleasure, Darling."_

_Biting down on his lower lip, Alec glanced away, a shyness taking over him all of a sudden. Hands suddenly clasped his face, lips pressing softly, but persistently against his own. A small sliver of shock ran through him, he stood frozen momentarily. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, his lips moving hesitantly against the other man's._

_Reluctantly, he tugged away, his breath coming out in short quick puffs as he stared up at the cat-like eyes that stared down at him. A pink tinge crossed his cheeks, and the look on Magnus's face made his cheeks turn a deeper shade._

"_Well, that was something." Magnus muttered softly, his eyes staring at Alec's lips._

"_I... That… Wow." Was the only response that could come out of his mouth._

_***And Back to Present***_

Alec tugged Magnus out of the car; his cheeks still stained crimson; before slamming the passenger door shut and quickly locking the car with a press of his key fob. He turned, staring across the street at the Gaiety, a mixture of nerves and excitement wounding through the pit of his stomach. He quickly grasped Magnus's hand in a tight and firm hold, decisively.

Magnus glanced at the hand, a look of concern etching on his face. "Are you sure about this? We can still turn back now."

Swallowing hard, his Adams Apple bobbing up and down his throat, Alec firmly held onto the last of his resolve. "No, we're going to do this. I'm going to do this."

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile, as they began to cross the street. "Are we meeting them in the lobby, or at the seats?"

"I told them to be at the lobby. That way if things go south, we can just go have a normal dinner."

"Things won't go south, but I'll hold you to the dinner."

"I hope so." Alec muttered under his breath, staring at the front doors of the Gaiety with dread. Pushing his way into the lobby, Alec gazed over the crowd that was slowly building up, his head twisting side to side. Inhaling sharply, his grip tightened ever so slightly on Magnus's hand as he finally caught sight of his sister. "They're here."

"Well, let's get this show on the road then. You'll be okay. I promise."

"Maybe." Alec stepped through the crowd, refusing to let go of his grip on the other man. Finally coming up behind his parents, he cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. "Mother, Father."

His parents turned, almost in unison, a smile sketched across his mother's tall form, and a frown burying his father's brows. They quickly caught sight of Magnus, and glanced quizzically at the two hands that were clasped tightly.

"Alec… Darling. There you are?" Maryse Lightwood quickly recovered, forcing a slight smile on her face, unable to hide the question in her tone, silently asking who the man next to her oldest child was.

"Yes. This is Magnus Bane. My plus one." Alec spouted, before taking a breath, his eyes glued to his father's. "We're also dating."

"But that's preposterous. Alec don't be so idiotic. Where's Samantha?" His father's tone was brusque, holding no bargaining in his tone.

"Well, seeing as you invited her, you should know Father." Isabelle had finally recovered; a sly smile on her face as she looked at her brother, before tossing Magnus a smile. "Lovely to meet you, Magnus. I can't wait to find out more about how you finally got my brother out of his closet."

"Isabelle. Don't encourage this." Maryse had finally spoken, her expression shutting down into an unreliable and foreboding look. "Alec, stop this nonsense, let go of that... That man's hand, and go find Samantha."

"I'm here! Sorry I'm so late, Mrs Lightwood, I just couldn't find a parking spot." The high pitched and nasally tone could only belong to the woman in question. She wore a mid-thigh length dress, that showed too much cleavage and sparkled. "Alec, darling. I've missed you so much since you left."

"Samantha, I don't know how you got a hold of my parents, but this is the final straw. We're not dating, we never did date, we slept together. Plus, I don't like women. I'm gay." Alec spoke the last words softly, his eyes going to Magnus as he lifted the other's hand to his lips.

Magnus bit back a smile, before turning to Alec's family and the woman he had apparently not been dating. "Mr and Mrs Lightwood, I know this is a lot to take in, but I'd like to assure you… Your son is an amazing person, and it has taken a lot for him to speak out to you both, and to you, Isabelle. He's been a bundle of nerves since getting invited to this play."

"Don't you speak to me, you harlot. How dare you. You've brainwashed my son." Robert Lightwood spat, his expression one that had used to terrify Alec. Now it just looked desperate.

"Mum, why are we even going to this stupid play? I haven't seen Snow White, and this suit makes me feel like a monkey. And who's that man?" A young, adorable child grasped onto his mother's skirt, looking at Magnus like he was an experiment, or a toy to play with. He clasped a book tightly in his grip, upside down and backwards. He quickly caught sight of his big brother, letting out a whoop as he practically pounced on Alec. "ALEC! SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTROSITY OF A PLAY!"

Alec fought the sudden urge to laugh, worried he may end up in tears. He hugged the younger sibling tightly, before handing him to Isabelle. "Max, this is Magnus."

"Don't introduce him to my son. Get away from us, until you learn the errors of your ways. And don't you ever bring this man into my line of sight again." Robert, whose face had gone scarlet, grabbed hold of his wife in one arm, and Isabelle in the other, turned, dragging them away.

"Well, really Alec. What is this about? It's just a phase of course. You'll dump this like you did me." Samantha's snotty voice interrupted; her tone condescending and smug.

"You're Samantha, right?" Magnus questioned lightly, knowing that Alec was at breaking point.

"What's it to you, Harlot?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how ironic it is that you're wearing that dress, but I'm the harlot." Magnus shrugged, firmly grasping onto Alec.

Turning he held onto Magnus, his shoulders sagged in defeat. "I should've.. I knew this would have happened… I…" Alec fought hard to regain his posture, blinking back the tears in his eyes as he left the theatre.

"It's not your fault your parents are bigots. I think your sister is alright with it. As for that Samantha one, she should take a nose-dive off the Spire." Magnus muttered, hugging the other to him firmly, before taking the key fob from Alec's pocket. "I think I'll treat you to dinner tonight, Alexander. You need it."


	9. Chapter 8

_**~ Magnus N.P.O.V. ~**_

Magnus was unsure of how to react around Alec. The younger man had all but shut down in himself, and refused to talk about the confrontation with his parents. Even though the confrontation had been over a week ago, only Isabelle, Alec's little sister, had called, and she had taken the 'coming out bang' brilliantly – even inviting the pair on a double date with her 'wannabe rockstar' boyfriend, Stephen or Simon or something like that.

Right at this moment in time, Magnus was sitting on his black leather futon, his ring covered fingers clasped tightly around a piping hot mug of coffee, his glittered nails tapping against the ceramic mug tunelessly. "Alexander, will you please talk to me? Get it off your chest? Please, it's… It's, well quite frankly, it's killing me to see you drown yourself in your sorrows like this. I don't like it one bit, and unless you talk to me, I'm going to toss you out."

"There's nothi-"

"Don't. Even. If you so much as try to think of finishing that sentence, you'll be out the door and on your arse faster than you can say 'I've come out'." Magnus practically growled, picking up the small grey and white tabby that had been making a scratching post from his leg. "And I will sleep only with Chairman Meow for a month."

"Magnus, what do you want me to do, to say even? My parents are a pair of bigots? I know they are. I probably won't be allowed to see my little brother again, and who knows what they'll tell him about me? About us?"

"I want you to get angry, Alexander. Yell, scream, do something or than sit on my sofa and wallow. So you're parents are bigots – at least you have parents to tell. Mine are dead and gone, a long time now. So take your frustrations out on me, I'm here to listen. Just talk to me. Please." Magnus implored, his glitter crusted eyes in a frown.

Inhaling sharply, Alec ducked his head, before running his hands through it, dropping the pillow that had been clinging to his chest for the better part of three days. "It's insane. I know they grew up in a bigot filled time, but seriously. I'm their son, why can't they understand that I've my own decisions to make here? I didn't just wake up one morning and decided 'hey, you know what? Let's find a way to mess with my parents' heads,' you know? And the worst part is that they meant every word they said. I won't hear from them again. So what's the point?" He was standing at this point, his arms moving wildly with gestures. His shoulders sagged as he finished his on-going rant, a desolate look growing on his face. "I don't know what to do, Magnus."

Magnus stood quickly, allowing the grey and white cat to escape from his grip, before wrapping his arms snugly around the other man. "You're going to be alright. It's a setback, but these things happen, Alec. Just trust me. We'll fix this. Or we won't. We can avoid all contact with your parents, and just continue life as we have been the last few weeks. You are one of the strongest men I know and I have faith in whatevef decision you make. Just... Don't do something you could regret."

"You are awfully blunt, did you know that?"

"Some would call it being brutally honest."

Sighing softly, Alec gave the other man a harried and weary sigh. "Let's go back to how things were before that... Disastrous evening."

"Oh you mean the time we were supposed to be going to Phoenix Park, but you got called away for an impromptu trainung session?"

"I've apologised for that numerous times now."

"And I plan to hold it against you for a long while yet." Magnus winked, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips - one that still managed to cause static and lightning to thunder between them. Grabbing the mugs, Magnus navigated his way around the furniture that stood as a barrier to the kitchen. It was times like these that he wished he could just snap his fingers and magic up some chai coffee (even if it was poofed in from a Starbucks).

_**A.N:**_

_**Just a filler chapter for now, whilst I get the ball rolling on the next few.**_

_**Prepare for some melodrama!**_

_**Oh and thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favourites. They mean a lot! **_

_**Anywho. Time to fly. Hopefully I'll have finished the next few chapters by midweek. Fingers crossed.**_

_**Oh! Take a look at my new Malec Song Fic (The Killers-Mr Brightside). I went soppy and such so let me know what you think?**_

_**Hate it or rate it. ^^**_

_**Right. Talk later.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Read, Review, Follow, Whatever! xD**_

_**Becca x**_


	10. Chapter 9

**? **

The article was short, only a few words about the upcoming performance of the 'new and approved' modern day a Tale of Two Cities. The journalist claimed the performance to be one of high expectation.

_The opening performance of a Tale of Two Cities shall be on Friday, the 12__th __at 8pm sharp. With lead actors Magnus Bane and Sean O'Shea, and directed and written by Mosey O'Brien, this journalist is looking forward to this rendition of Charles Dickens's beautifully acclaimed novel. The lead characters' have been changed, and of course so has some of the main themes. Let's all hope it'll be up to par on the stage as it seems to be on the billboards._

Clenching their fists, the magazine crumpled between their hands. Carefully straightening out the article, they studiously and with precision used a pair of scissors to cut out the journalist's description and appraisal of the performance, making sure to keep it intact. Tossing the magazine into the waste paper basket by their feet, they calmly proceeded to slip the clipping into a sheet of laminating paper, checking the heat of the laminator before feeding the sheet through, an expression of concentration and smugness growing across their face.

Holding the heated and smooth clipping, a look of pure loathing and calculation crossed their face as they stood, crossing the small and nondescript room, past the growing piles of newspapers, the magazines that towered haphazardly to knee height. Picking up a pin from the small box that lay on top of one of the growing towers, right over that actor's smug face, they viciously stabbed through the clipping, trapping it to the corkboard. Clasping the thread spool that sat next to the pin box, they made sure to keep the thread pulled tightly, before wrapping it three times, as always, around the pin, before replacing it next to the box, tightening the thread around the spool securely.

"Soon," the voice whispered lowly, stepping back to admire their work so far. Every article of importance stood proudly on the ceiling to floor sized homemade corkboard. The board was almost full now; and it was surprising how quickly it had been to fill up the board. The photos had been their own personal touch, and they felt immensely grateful for Google Images and tumblr. Who would have thought even Irish footballers and English wannabe actors would be 'fangirled' over on such things?

Photo upon photo filled the board, each one with a date written in the corner. Smiling faces, modelling faces, game faces. All staring back at the one who stood, their fingers slipping to the beginning of the deep burgundy thread, right back to when both careers had started. They had tried starting with two threads, but had decided against it, finding it had been tangling and knotting with each movement. Instead, they had found some cross-stitching thread in a Eurosaver shop, and found that the thread was held together by six individual strands - easily unravelling it in half so the thread stayed connected where needed, but could be split apart whenever necessary. Those thread strands ran from every single photo, showing the progress of the career and lives of the pair who held their current fatuation.

Humming softly under their stale coffee scented breath, a small lullaby that had once been sung to them as a young child, they traced their index finger along the thread, winding it around each individual pin three times - an old habit or superstition that they had had from an early age. Their fingered paused, having finally reaching the newest addition to the wall. Their fingers slowly tightening into fists, their hand pulling back to their sides, before one shot out, punching soundly against the corkboard. The fist landed squarely beside the actor - the idiot who had caused them to observe everything - barely missing the conservative and shy smile that graced the actor.

They refused to think the actor and footballer's names, to avoid all thoughts with the names. They had schooled themself to only speak the name aloud, when necessary. Thinking those names brought a surge of rage to expand inside their mind, the inner voice taunting them with the knowledge of the pair spending time together, still unaware of the ond who followed them, the one who put so much thought and effort into every single thing they did.

"Not for long." They whispered reverently, letting fingers run down the latest clippings of both the actor and footballer. "You'll both see. You'll both understand. And then it will be how it should. How it should always have been."

_**AN:**_

_**Okai, that creeped me out. Just a smidge.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Next chapter will be ready for tomorrow hopefully.**_

_**And let me know what you think of my One-Shot: Jealousy, Turning Saints Into the Sea!**_

_**Rate it or hate it!**_

_**Buhbai for now,**_

_**Becca x**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**~ Alec N.P.O.V. ~  
**_

Alec rustled noisily through his wardrobe, searching for something nice and appropriate to wear. Magnus had his opening stage night at the Gaiety and Alec had wanted to surprise him. He had told his significant other that he was unable to go to the show, that he had to go to a training session, while in reality he had planned for a surprise meal after the show. He continuously searched for something that would suitable, his hands finally resting on a shirt - one of the many Magnus had bought him - and snatching a pair of good old reliable Levy jeans, he settled for a casual look.

Glad that the shirt wouldn't need to be ironed, he coaxed his arms through the long sleeves, watching himself in the long vanity mirror that hung on the door of the wardrobe, matching the small black buttons into the buttonholes. The white shirt shimmered in the light, and Alec shook his head with an amused laugh. Trust Magnus to buy him something that sparkled. He ran calloused fingers through his hair, wondering if he was over doing it or under doing it. He had called Magnus before rummaging for clothes, and the disappointment in the other's voice had caused his heart to clench tightly.

Sighing softly, Alec left the wardrobe, slipping his phone, wallet and keys into his pocket as he left his apartment. A feeling of nervousness fluttered through his chest as he strode to the door, and he idly grinned to himself. He was like a teen, trying and hoping to impress a guy – which he was, in fact trying to do – all dressed up and ready for the Debs or whatever. He shook his head with wry amusement, as he left the building.

_~x~_

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

With those final words, the words Magnus had uttered so perfectly, softly, the curtains dropped, blocking the view of what would have been a prison, of a man sacrificing himself to a life imprisonment, whilst his love moved on to another. Alec stood with the rest of the audience, glad for his front seat ticket, his hands applauding loudly and proudly for the man who had stepped onto the stage, bowing to his captivated audience. Alec wolf-whistled to Magnus, winking when he caught the other's surprised glance. His grin faded as Alec stood abruptly, holding his hand out toward Alec with a look of pure – what Alec could only call – evil.

Swallowing harshly, Alec glanced around the audience, who now had turned to look at him with narrowed eyes for stealing the attention of their beloved performer, before firmly grasping Magnus's proffered hand, pushing himself onto the stage. He was wrapped into a hug before he could even comprehend why he was on the stage. His eyes danced as he looked at Magnus, amusement and adoration shining brightly, but he didn't give a damn in that moment. Magnus quickly pulled them both into a bow, before dragging him off the stage.

"You came. You little Devil. I thought you weren't coming," the other whispered softly, his expression soft as he made sure the curtains were drawn shut tightly, practically dragging Alec to his Dressing Room. He shut the door firmly behind them both, before pressing a kiss to Magnus's lips.

"I'm glad you could make it." Magnus murmured, spinning towards the clothes hangers that were tossed haphazardly around the room.

"Makes both of us." Alec replied teasingly, leaning back as he watched the other begin to strip and change, giving the man an appreciative glance, before getting a shirt tossed at his face. He chuckled wryly, pulling the shirt down, a pout forming on his face as Magnus shut the door to the bathroom, efficiently locking him out. "I play GAA, I'm sure I could break in there, Magnus."

"And you can pay for the replacement door." Came the sarcastic reply. "What happened to your 'impromptu training session', by the way?"

"I made it up. I wouldn't have missed tonight on you." Alec muttered, his hands trailing across the dressing table, glancing at the many articles that were taped proudly around the vanity mirror. A smile lit his face at a photo of himself and Magnus in the top corner of the mirror, the pair both smiling broadly at the camera. He could vaguely remember the paparazzi taking the photo, and a chuckle slipped through his lips once more.

Hands wrapped around his waist, causing him to tense with surprise, before relaxing slightly. "Magnus, if you're going to jump out at me, at least make some kind of noise."

No reply came, which caused him to frown. He shrugged it off, his hands slipping to grip Magnus. He paused as he realised the hands he held were not his boyfriend's.

"Magnus?"

He turned, his eyes widening at the sight of a damp cloth clamping down over his mouth. His vision faded as he struggled to pull away, the strong smell almost choking his breath. The last thing to be in his line of sight was a hockey mask, and a pair of dark sunglasses. His thoughts were of Magnus, hoping beyond hope that he was alright.

_~x~_

"Alec, I really am glad you came tonight. Are we going back to your place or mine?" Magnus asked, strolling from the bathroom in his signature sparkly black suit. A furrow grew between his brows as he glanced around the room. "Alec? Alexander?"

No reply came, causing him to feel a twinge of worry. He stepped towards his table, a frown on his face as he stared at the photo of himself and Alec, pinned to the table on top of a piece of paper. He picked it up, staring at the paper with dawning shock and horror. Paper that had unfamiliar handwriting on it.

_Magnus, Darling._

_If you're reading this, you've noticed that your dear Alexander is missing. If you wish to see him once again, you'll tell no-one of his disappearance. I'll know if you do. I'll send you another message with further instructions at later notice. And, Magnus love, great performance tonight. I was watching, as always._

_Ta-Ta._

_Your Number One Fan._

Magnus choked, dropping the page as though it were poison. He ran both of his shaking hands through his hair, struggling to breathe. His mind whirred with worry, and he ran out of the room, his eyes going around the now empty hallways. "Alexander! Alec!" He called out, not caring if it was useless. Sagging against the door, he glanced fearfully at the table, where the note lay.

_**AN:**_

**_Okay. Sorry for the delay in updating! And thank you so so much for the reviews! ^^_**

**_Let me know what you think :)_**

**_I've dropped the song now. I think I'll just stick to what I'm doing. xD_**

**_Anywho, anyone looking forward to City of Bones? _**

**_Talk later!_**

**_Beca _**

**_x_**


	12. Author's Quick Note!

**A/N:**

_Hi guys! _

_I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I've been away and haven't had proper access to the internet. The minute I get home (Wednesday) I'll get the next few chapters up and loaded._

_Keep letting me know what you guys think of the story, and thank you so much for being patient. _

_Who's excited for COB? I got a bit over-enthusiastic this week, and put Rune symbols over myself and my friend's arms. (If you're reading this, H, love you! :P ) We wore them to the cinema, and saw "The Lone Ranger". _

_Anywho. _

_Talk soon!_

_Updating Soon!_

_Becca _

_x _


	13. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: This is in Both Alec and Magnus's POV.)**_

The continuous dripping of some unidentified liquid, the harsh chemical smell of what seemed to be bleach and other cleaning substances thick in the air, were what awaited Alec when he came to. His eyes blinked with confusion, tears forming from the painfully strong odour of bleach. Glancing around, he realised he was in a small storage space; surrounded by cleaning supplies that were taking up residence on the shelves that took up two of the four walls.

The room itself was small and cramped, and there was no window – the only light coming from a dim light bulb that made a low buzzing sound of electricity. The wall in front of him was taken up by a large wooden door that stood dauntingly tall above him. He stretched his arms that were currently wrapped around the back of an uncomfortable chair, but froze at the realisation of being handcuffed in place.

He tried lifting his hands away, but soon noticed whoever had this had been sure to secure his wrists to the back of the chair. With a low groan, he struggled to get into a more comfortable position, wondering if it would be worth the effort or strength to attempt breaking free of the chair. The handcuffs seemed extremely tight against his wrists, so he supposed it would be better to just wait and see what would happen.

Chewing his lip anxiously, he swallowed, his dry throat making his Adam's apple bob painfully. "He… Help!" He called out, choking on the words as they broke through. He wondered idly when the last time he had had a drink, or something to eat. In response, his stomach cried out in a gurgle, demanding attention, and causing his gut to clench. More tears formed in his eyes, and he fought uselessly to keep them back, as he continued to call out for help – knowing somehow it would be useless.

**~x~**

The glass slammed against the table, the ice adding a tinkling sound to the echo of glass against glass. Magnus stood once more, pacing with agitation across the floor of his apartment. He was quite sure that he could see scuff marks on the usually impeccable wooden flooring from where he had pivoted. His usually glitter-flecked fingers ran through his hair, hair that he had neglected and failed to wash or dye for about a week now. He hadn't heard a word room Alec's supposed kidnapper, and it was now driving him close to insanity. He had been deliberately ignoring Isabelle's phone calls – unsure how to deal with her, terrified to speak to her. His chest felt tight, as though someone had a tight grip on it, and was refusing to relinquish the painful hold on his heart. Tears formed in his eyes as he doubled over, clinging to the low, stout coffee table with an equally tight grip.

"Alec…" He whimpered softly, his voice hoarse from tears.

A knock at his door caused him to stagger, straightening himself as he all but ran for the door, hope blooming in his chest at the thought of seeing the man who had stolen his sleep and filled his mind constantly. Flinging the door open carelessly, his shoulders sagged as he was greeted to an empty hallway. His once glittered eyes – now reddened with tears and ringed with dark circles – filled up once more. Going to shut the door he almost missed the envelope that was taped just below the door number. Grasping it and tugging it from the door as he all but tore at it. His stomach dropped as he stared at the neatly printed writing, his tears now spilling freely down his cheeks as he read and reread the words.

_Magnus, love._

_Really, Magnus. All cooped up in that little apartment. Pining. Of all things. I don't know what you see in little Alexander here. Not really your type. Good for you on not going to the Gardaí. Anyway, if you're reading this, you might as well know that your little pet is still alive. There's photos in this little envelope if you don't believe me. If you want Alexander to live through the weekend, you'll go to your little theatre alone on Sunday night at nine – aren't you a lucky thing that there's no showing this weekend? There'll be a note on your fabulous mirror with further instructions._

_Toodle-Loo._

_Your Number One Fan._

Magnus pulled the photos from the envelope, his heart wrenching as he stared at images of his battered boyfriend, who was handcuffed to a chair. His hand clenched around the note with anger, crumpling the note as he stormed back into his apartment. Sitting at his desk, he stared at the photos with newfound loathing, wanting to tear the one who had done this apart, wishing he knew who had done this. So many people had called them his number one fans, dozens of lovers both men and women had said it trying to get in his pants. It had worked for a while, but he soon discovered fans were so dull and only interested in the role he had played on stage. Dragging a hand across his face, wondering silently about who would do this. Several passed through his mind, he had slept with a few weirdo's in his time. James, William, Theresa, that Sophie girl was a right nut job… But only one kept recurring in his thoughts. He inhaled sharply as he realised he did recognize the writing from the first note. His face paled as he made a grab in his pocket, pulling out the note and staring at the piece of paper with fear.

_Camille._

_**A/N:**_

_**Oops. I did a thing.**_

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows and so on!**_

_**I'm so sorry for the break, and I hope you'll forgive me.**_

_**What's your thoughts on COB?**_

_**Oh and thanks for your patience - you are all the best. ^^**_

_**Review and Follow and Whatever it is you beautiful people do.**_

_**Give me some criticism. It helps with my writing.**_

_**Anyway**_

_**Bye for now**_

_**Beca**_

_**x**_


	14. Chapter 12

The silence was really grating on Alec's nerves. The inconsistent dripping had stopped long ago – was it days now, he could no longer tell. He was losing what little hope he had of being found, of seeing Magnus or his family again. His captor had made an appearance only a handful of times, just to feed, beat and taunt him. He hated the blonde haired woman, hated that she knew his weak points, that she knew so much about him and Magnus and knew exactly how to exploit that information. _Camille_, that was what she called herself the first time she had decided to, as she put it, '_Grace him with her presence_'.

She didn't really have to say much when she came into the room; just the mere sight of her was enough to drive him right 'round the bend. The threats to her family and to Magnus terrified him – he knew with despairingly utter certainty that she could and would act out on them if he so much as flinched at the wrong time. He didn't know whether or not to believe the snide comments about her being Magnus's ex-lover, his reaction to it seemed to make her gleeful. She especially enjoyed those little digs, taking cruel delight in his pain over the little facts she made about the man. He felt wound tight like a spring; that he would snap at any given moment.

He didn't bother raising his head when he heard the door being pushed open. He probably wouldn't have gotten it very high either, since the last time she had come in she hadn't gave him any water – something about 'doing as he's told and begging for it'. He refused to beg, though, quite blank. That was what had caused the beatings, well that and the mere sight of him according to her. The sound of heels against tapping against concrete filled the small and cramped room, and he couldn't help the wince in the corner of his eye as he stared at those black high heels. He had come to hate them as much as Camille, as she could use them as a weapon as much as words – she had a time or two.

Finally dragging his gaze upward, Alec glared at the woman, his jaw twitching with unhidden anger and hatred.

"Back for more, I see." He commented sarcastically. His sarcasm was really the only way he could hide the fear that clenched his gut.

"Oh, Alexander dear. I thought I made it clear on what I thought of your sarcasm." The French accent was light as bells, barely caring or acknowledging the words. The sound of a slap echoed in the tiny room, and Alec barely registered the pain as his head was flung to the side with the force of it. Flexing his jaw, he resumed his silent glaring, ignoring her words. Leaning as far back in the seat as he could, his muscles tensed as she stepped forward, invading his personal space. "Now, now Alexander. We can't have all this petty stubbornness. What would Magnus think?" She taunted, before grasping his hair tightly in a fist, yanking his head back so she could stare at him. "I sent him a little note, you know. Made sure to add some photos of you. They weren't your best, though. Which is a right shame."

Alec could feel his teeth grinding together, anger and frustration growing in him. Spitting at her, he took intense pleasure as it landed on her cheek, only to feel himself go pale as she narrowed her eyes at him. She let out a small tut, before a punch met his gut. Gasping out, he convulsively tried to double over, unable to with her tight grip on his hair. Watching as she put a hand inside her pocket, he swallowed; his Adam's apple bobbing as he caught sight of a flash of silver.

"I think it's about time we sent Magnus a little souvenir, what do you think?" Camille asked, running a thing and short blade along Alec's cheek. "He'd probably appreciate that. Don't you think?"

Tensing, Alec didn't move a muscle. He stared up at Camille with hatred, masking his fear by letting the frustration and anger block them out. The blade cut across his cheek in a quick slash, leaving a thin line of blood to bloom across his skin.

_~x~_

Magnus sat outside the theatre in his car, his fingers tapping impatiently and nervously against the steering wheel. Checking his phone for the time, he let out a small sound of panic as the screen flashed with 9pm. Scrambling free of his seatbelt, he all but pounced of the car, slamming the door loudly behind him as he jogged inside the building. His heart was racing as he threw open the doors, the sound of his feet pounding against the laminate floor echoing in his ears.

Coming to a stop outside his dressing room, he froze, his breath catching in his throat as he tugged the door open, stepping in with a feeling of fear clenching his already knotted stomach. Hands shaking, he stared at the box - one that was wrapped like a little gift, with a bow on top - that sat on the dressing table, a neat note sitting on top of it. He picked up the note, unable to stop the quaking in his hands as he read through the note.

_Magnus dear, you are one for being on time, aren't you? Well, here's a little souvenir from Alexander to you. He really has been pining away for you too. He's becoming boring though. Probably won't be long until I kill him or toss him. I can't decide on how to end the fun. It's a shame really. _

_Ta-Ta For Now,_

_Your Number One Fan._

Dropping the note, Magnus reluctantly and hesitantly reached for the box, tugging the bow away from the material before shredding the joyful birthday paper from the cardboard. Lifting the lid slowly, a small strangled sound escaped him. He let the box fall from his grasp, stumbling back as he swallowed back bile. The box tumbled to the floor, a small finger rolling free from its confinement. Dry blood crusted the small appendage, and all Magnus could do was lose more hope.

Bending down, he slowly picked the little finger up, his hands shaking and disgust pooling in his stomach. It was time to get in touch with the Lightwoods.

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, and I apologise for the wait - in the middle of a big move. **_

_**Anyone get a chance to see COB? Is it good? I'm dying to go and see it.**_

_**Anywhoo. Rate, Review, View, Like, Whatever. 3**_

_**Talk soon!**_

_**Becca.**_


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had complete writer's block this month.

I've worked on a few chapters, because I wasn't completely happy with them and

I'll have them up next week.

Thank you all for your reviews and comments - they really cheered me up.

Apologies Again.

Becca

x


	16. Chapter 13

Sweat dripped down Alec's gaunt and pale face, his shirt already drenched from his broken fever. Camille had told him that his amputated finger had caught an infection and that was his own fault. She had gone as far as shoving pills down his throat in a carless manner, it had been so bad. Wiping his soaked cheek against his shoulder, he looked around the cramped room – a sudden surge of desperation taking hold. His heart raced and his breathing became erratic. He wasn't sure when the last time Camille had be in to gloat over something or shove pills down his throat – it felt like it had been a long while now, when in reality it was probably only a day or so, maybe. He felt so weak, and he hated that helpless feeling; he wanted out and he was terrified that the only way he was leaving was in a black bag. The distant sound of male voices brought a slight feeling of hope. They didn't sound at all like Camille's own voice, and he was doubtful that she would go so far as to send others in to do her dirty work.

"Help! Please! Help me! Please!" He cried out hoarsely; moving around in his chair to cause as much noise as he could. The pain in his head and hand became a distant ache as he struggled in his seat. Continuing to cry out in a croak, he felt relief as the voices began calling out to him to stay calm. He froze suddenly at the sound of a loud and bodily thump on the door, realising quickly that it was one of the men trying to gain entrance and throwing their weight against the wooden door repeatedly. A sob of relief escaped him as he called out still, desperate to get help. He ceased struggling, knowing that freedom was so close now. All he could think of was seeing Magnus and his family again; just the thought of it made his heart soar with happiness and relief fill him. He would see them soon, even if it meant asking his would-be heroes to bring him to them. The thuds against the door continued, and a man's voice called out to reassure him that they would get him soon, that he'd be freed in no time.

Tears of relief spilled down his cheeks as the door finally gave in and he was affronted by two distantly familiar men, and he vaguely wondered where he had seen their faces before. The pair went pale at the sight, making Alec wonder how he must look. He was sweaty, dirty and bloody, and his rescuers must have been expecting a janitor or something to have been in the room. They went over, one of the men blanching at the sight of blood on Alec's hand as they untied him from the chair. His limbs were limp from lack of use and movement, and the pair proceeded to toss an arm over each of their shoulders, hoisting him from the chair. One of the men pulled a phone out, dialling 999 and telling the operator to get the police to meet them at the St. James hospital.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Alec finally whispered weakly as the call ended; finally letting the exhaustion and pain sink him into oblivion.

~x~

Magnus sat on the edge of his futon, his elbows digging roughly into his knees and his face buried in his hands. He had told Jace what had happened and had showed him the appendage. His phone sat silently on the coffee table in front of him, and he pleaded with it to ring, to let Alec's voice be on the other end of it. He needed to hear Alexander's voice desperately. A knock at his door caused him to tense, before sagging. He didn't want to see anyone except Alec, why couldn't they just leave him alone? The insistent knocking continued, the sound drumming in time with the pounding headache he had. Standing with a strangled sigh, he decided to go and personally tell whoever was knocking so obnoxiously to feck off; all the while hoping that it might be Alec.

Unlocking and opening the door to his apartment, Magnus' expression fell to one of anguish at the sight of two men at his front door. He gave them both a once over, not even caring how handsome and eerily familiar the dark haired one was. He actually reminded him of Alec, and pain tore at his chest at the sight of him. The other man had silver hair, and he could tell that it wasn't dyed. Had this have been a normal day, Magnus would be flirting with them both.

"Magnus Bane? I'm Will, that's Jem. We're here about Alexander?" The dark haired man murmured. His face was drawn and pinched, and Magnus watched with dull interest as the one called Jem wrapped a consoling arm around Will.

_No_, his mind screeched, pain filling him. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at them. "Is… Is he dead?" He asked quietly, before grasping hold of Will with a cry. "Did she kill him? Tell me he's alive!" He pleaded, his voice a yell, as he shook Will with agitation and strength he didn't know he had. Struggling as Jem tugged him away, he sagged in the man's arms, his tears spilling down his cheeks as pain and fear wound through him. Alec couldn't be dead, he'd know it; he'd feel it. He couldn't have been taken away. Magnus had only found him. Fate couldn't be as twisted and cruel as that.

"He's in hospital. We found him in the building where we work. He lost consciousness after we got him out of the cleaning closet that he was tied in because of blood loss. When he came to in the hospital all he kept saying was your name and asking us to get him, so here we are." Will spoke calmly, patting Magnus's hand with a reassuring and somewhat awkward smile. "He's in ICU in St. James with a fever, last we were told. They think he'll recover from it in the next day or so, with any luck. You should go see him, he needs you there."

~x~

Darkness surrounded Alec, his mind and body numb. He called out for help, wanting to be seen or heard, but gained no reply. Where was he? Why couldn't anyone hear him? He just wanted to wake up and be lying next to Magnus again; to hold onto the man he loved and stay with him. Was that too much to ask? The sudden sound of voices caused him to blink, the black state slowly peeling away. Blinking furiously, he opened his eyes, the lids feeling heavy. He slowly began to take in the room, relief filling him as he realised he wasn't in that damned room anymore. Glancing at the pale yellow walls, he frowned as he noted that he was in a hospital. Glancing at the bed, he felt a sob tear from his chest at the sight of a sleeping Magnus. Overwhelmed at the sight, he lifted an arm – ignoring the tug of an IV – and ran his fingers slowly through the man's hair. Tears dripped down his cheek as he watched Magnus wake up slowly.

"Magnus." He choked out, forcing himself to move up into a sitting position. He grasped onto his lover's hand, bringing it to his cheek and kissing the palm repeatedly.

A/N:

Hi guys!

Thank you all for being so patient with me. I've had the worst case of Writer's Block this month and wrote this chapter out about five times before I was happy with it. I don't plan on finishing this story for a long while yet. So many ideas have popped into my head now, so I hope you don't shoot me when some of them play out.

Thanks for the views, reviews, follows and favourites – they mean a lot.

Any Destiel fans? I've got one or two that I'm planning on posting soon.

Let me know how you liked this one. Criticism is welcome! There's no criticism like constructive criticism!

Thanks again, you're all great readers!

Becca

x


End file.
